


Training Days

by KyraEllis



Category: Divergent - Fandom, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraEllis/pseuds/KyraEllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mashup bringing Katniss from Hunger Games into the Divergent world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Face

Tris entered the mid-level training pit with more than a little bit of agitation. She knew she belonged in Dauntless; that fact was no longer a question for her. From that first leap of faith off of the train and into the center of the faction's headquarters she felt righted in a sense, more herself. The world resolved itself into sharper lines and colors as she went through her exercises and missions.

But at the same time, she still couldn't shake the Abnegation parts of her brain. Whenever she reacted with a solid punch into their practice dummy's stomach or swung past Christina on the trapeze set up off the main hall for strength building Tris felt a twinge of guilt. The Abnegation in her blood, inherited through her parents, kept urging her to do things a little less... well, a little less forcefully, to be humble of her position in the world with regard to others. The influence of her home faction inside questioned why she needed to be so showy all the time.

Last night she dreamed of fighting a shadowy female figure. The enemy had a long, winding braid and was faster than Tris, more agile, able to land blows that left her numb. They sparred on the top of an abandoned building, with nothing but ruin all around them. The girl (or woman) that she fought was vicious, lashing out almost instinctively—but it couldn't be that, because she had too much skill. Tris found her self panting hard, casting about for a safe way off the roof. This opponent was better than her, and Tris needed to get away. Just as she woke up the dream froze and Tris caught the briefest of glances at the face of her opponent. Soulful eyes. Slick wisps of brown hair, a plain but striking face, and then she was back in her own room alone.

Tris walked to the far side of the practice pit to wrap her hands with tape. She wanted to work on her grips today. She kept falling in the obstacle course, and she didn't want to be the one holding her team back next time they played a massive game of capture the flag. She wondered where Four was. He was never too far from her thoughts, even in the midst of her practice fights. Especially then.

"Good morning recruits," said a voice behind her. Eric.

Tris still felt a tremor work its way through her body. She never felt safe around Eric. She had yet to figure out what exactly was so dangerous about him, but she based her trust off of Four's, and she knew Four well enough to see that he held something back from Eric.

Tris turned to face him, and almost fell back. Eric stood next to a young woman, with long brown hair tied back in a braid. She wore clinging suit of sheer black. Tris had never seen someone wear so little expression.

 "Who the heck is that?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

 "Well Tris," said Eric, with a sardonic smile. "I'm glad you asked. We have a new member training with the upper level recruits this month. She's here today to see what you mid-levels have got to show for yourselves. You can call her The Mockingjay."

It was the girl from her dream.


	2. Mystery Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric introduces Katniss to the Dauntless recruits.

“Underlings!” shouted Eric. He laughed a little to himself at his minimizing of the new Dauntless recruits. “It’s time to meet someone real. It’s time for you to understand what it is that you are hoping to achieve here.” With a flick of his hand the switchblade no one had seen him holding shot open, and Eric carefully, yet absentmindedly, used it to scratch his chin. He then twirled it impressively between his fingers for a few seconds, as though to make sure he had everyone’s attention. He did.

“Scratch that,” said Eric. “None of you will probably reach half of Katniss’ skill in any area. She’s a different type. She’s lived the kind of situations where you can’t afford not to be the best. She’s only here because of who she is. Maybe one day you all will understand a little.”

Tris watched Katniss with an awe she couldn’t begin to fake, despite Eric’s boastful words. The Mockingjay wasn’t giving away any emotions. Tris couldn’t tell if her stone expression was cold and unfeeling, or merely wise beyond all others. Perhaps Katniss was laughing at all of them. Even Eric. Perhaps she was smart enough to know how not to show it.

“Please,” said Eric, his voice a completely different tone now that he was speaking to the Mockingjay. “Carry on.” He even made a little ironic bow of the head before stepping aside to let Katniss stand front-and-center. Eric did not bow. Tris wondered if he was in just as much awe as she was.

Then Katniss spoke for the first time.

“Thank you for those kind words Eric.” Her face remained like the surface of a pond on a still summer day. “Those of us from District 12 are grateful to have received such a welcome at Dauntless, while we figure out our next move against the government. I am happy to be of service in the training arena in any way that I can.”

Not until Katniss said “us” did Tris notice the two unfamiliar men standing off to the side of the arena and surveying the Dauntless crowd. One looked easygoing and calm, with hay-blonde hair and thick features—though his slight movements betrayed that he had surely seen and known combat. The other was more tightly-wound, with dark features and eyes that reflected nothing, eyes like Katniss’.

Then the Mockingjay shot the first arrow, and Tris could be distracted by no one else.


	3. An Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss wows everyone with her skills.

Katniss swung her bow up as though slicing through the conversation around her, rendering it nearly inconsequential. She let loose one perfect arrow, then another and another, barely pausing to take much more aim than Tris would have in flicking the shell of a nut off the table. The flow of arrows into the direct heart of the practice dummy was like a waterfall or like rain, or like something else beautiful and soft yet dangerous when gathered all together. Tris let her mouth drop open with the same wonder she saw on the faces of her fellow recruits as well as Eric's.

The Mockingjay dodged and rolled, still loosing arrows by the second. She arched high over a training obstacle and then landed after a full somersault on both feet. She was death in action. Tris knew what Eric meant now. She would never live up to the kind of glory that the Mockingjay commanded. And she sensed that somehow with this display, the Mockingjay was also working to put Eric in his place.

Tris felt the air change behind her as Four filled the space. She had gotten so good now at knowing where he was, that it was like another sense she could rely on. She watched him in the mess hall after dinner joking around with the advanced Dauntless members like himself. They patted each other on the back and made big jokes that set the whole table afire with laughter. They were a family. Yet Tris was still an outsider.

"She's pretty amazing, huh?" said Four into her ear. Though Tris knew they were in a room full of people, the comment gave her a laser-like sensation of worry that cut through the crowd. She turned her head and saw him starting at Katniss with open eyes, eyes that Tris never got to see when they were alone together. Was Four into the Mockingjay? Unbelievable. Unfathomable. And completely and utterly likely.


	4. Strange Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris dreams of Katniss in a desert world.

That night as Tris slept she dreamed of the Mockingjay shuttling off arrows faster than Tris could see. Each arrow loosed in a smooth motion. In the dream, Tris and the Mockingjay were alone, out on the plains of some great, vast landscape—a desert far away. The utter silence of the place was eerie, seemingly reflecting around in the air and yellow landscape. The sky was unmarred by clouds.

Katniss stood in a small circle, etched in the sand. She wasn't looking at Tris, she was focused instead on something far in the distance. Tris turned to see what she was focused on. A bank of earth was swirling far across the pebbled landscape. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed ominous.

"They came yesterday to look for me." Katniss was speaking. "They came to look for me, but they didn't know who I was and they brushed right past."

Tris waited to see if the Mockingjay had anything else to say.

"They'll find me tomorrow. They'll find me tomorrow probably, and then it will be your turn to fly."

And that's exactly what Katniss did. Her bow and arrow set turned itself into wings before her eyes, and Katniss lifted her arms with them as her body lifted off the ground.

 _Be well_ , said some facet of the wind.


	5. Late Night Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris wakes up and follows Katniss in the dark.

Tris woke up confused. Why had Katniss flown off in the dream? Who was looking for her? Wasn't the Mockingjay the strongest out of all of them? How could Tris add anything to a situation that the Mockingjay herself couldn't handle?

She didn't think to wonder about the nature of the thing to be feared.

Tris was still shaking off the last vestiges of the dream. She turned her head toward the door and away from Christina's sleeping form in the other bed across the room. The light underneath the door flickered as someone skilled at keeping quiet walked past. Then the light flickered again. Two people. Out in the hallway at—Tris checked the clock—3am on a weekday. Who wouldn't be getting in all the sleep they could right now in preparation for another grueling day in the practice arena? She slowly sat up.

Fortunately Christina was a sound sleeper and didn't hear her getting out of bed, pulling her sweatpants on or opening up the door to slip out into the hallway. The hallway light which had seemed so bright from the darkness of their room now seemed dull and inadequate. The hallway curved and climbed, its rough, dark walls not pretending to be anything other than the cave Dauntless was carved out of. Tris waited and listened.

She heard voices off to the right, around a bend in the hall. One of the voices she was certain was Katniss', though she had just met the Mockingjay earlier that day. The other she couldn't quite make out. _Four_ _?_ She wondered, hoping against hope. Tris snuck down the passage, listening as hard as she could and placing each foot as tenderly as possible. She thought about what she would do if Four was around the been having a quiet, secret conversation (or something else?) with the Mockingjay. How could Tris measure up to anyone like that? How could she compete. The pit of her stomach sank further. She heard drips coming from the ceiling and landing on the cold stone floor.

At last, she was close enough to stick her head around the bend. She took a breath and did so, then dropped her jaw in surprise.


	6. Katniss and Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris discovers Eric and Katniss in the corridor.

Katniss was indeed in the corridor. With Eric.

They were talking, but close. Eric was leaning into Katniss' ear and talking quietly. From their position Tris would have automatically assumed that Eric and Katniss were a thing, and indeed Eric had his arm out touching hers. However, at the same time Tris was positioned to see Katniss' expression and she could see that the Mockingjay was thinking, not enamored the way that Eric seemed to be. She could catch some of the conversation.

"Four has been watching me," said Eric. "I don't know how much freedom I have to survey Dauntless with him keeping that kind of eye on me."

"Well, I need to figure out how to get access to the documents," said Katniss. "It's the reason we came, and we won't be able to move on without the information."

"I understand," said Eric. "I understand. We'll do our best to get you what you need." He reached out again as if to stroke Katniss' hair, but she pulled back ever so slightly. Eric paused and then turned down the hallway away from her and Tris. The Mockingjay waited a couple more minutes and then followed down the same way.

Tris wasn't sure what she had just seen, but she knew that she should probably tell Four. She turned and maneuvered down the corridor by memory to find Four's room.


	7. Tris and Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris seeks out Four in his room.

Not until Tris arrived at his room did she realize that she had partially been looking for an excuse. Sure she knew it would be a good idea to inform him about what she had just heard discussed between Eric and Katniss, but also Four was magnetic to her. Any excuse she could find to be in his presence was enough for her. She hoped he was alone. For a minute she wondered if perhaps the Mockingjay had taken a circuitous route to Four's chambers herself, even though Tris had just seen her canoodling with Eric in the hallway.

She reached his chamber and knocked quietly, just in case anyone else was in earshot behind another door. The frosted glass slid right almost immediately.

"Tris," breathed Four. And she was in his arms.

They both pushed the door shut with flailing arms as they embraced, Four's mouth a soft pressure at first, then much more forceful. They found the bed and explored each other upon it. Four slid his arms up and down Tris' body underneath her sleeping shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. The sensation of his rough palms caressing her breasts and nipples was erotic beyond measure. She bit lightly into his neck as a response.

Soon they were both rocking against each other despite a thin barrier of clothing still there. Four quickly removed the offending garments and pushed into her while flipping her on her back. She moaned. They writhed. And after it was all done, Tris had to struggle to remember exactly what it was she had come here for. Panem, and all of its issues as a country seemed so very far away.


End file.
